


Visiting

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Afterwards [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Keith drops by again





	Visiting

Soft notes and a swift beat filled the air, the volume of the music that came from the speaker system low enough that it wouldn’t disturb the ship’s current occupants; but just loud enough to occupy the attention of the only crew member and captain aboard.

 

A sound of aggravation left the only human resident on the ship, Lance grumbling under his breath as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm. It was feeling much too stuffy, even in the cool, wide, corridor of the ship sweat was forming on his back, causing his tank and flannel to stick to his skin uncomfortably. His hair stuck curled to his forehead, wet with sweat and causing beads of it to flow down his temple, his skin itching irritably as it did, causing him to grimace at the feeling.

 

He was seated on the floor, back bent forwards to reach into the exposed panel of the wall he had opened, a square of black against white when looked at from afar. The panel of metal he’d removed to get to the wires was next to him on his right side, his left occupied by various tools and a manual to double check he was doing this right. Despite having had to do similar routines like this time and time again there was always a nagging feeling he’d get it wrong so he kept the manual there for reassurance.

 

Lance cursed as a spark caught his fingertips, snatching them back to suck the pad of his thumb in an attempt to try and soothe the sharp burn he had gotten. He cursed sharply, glaring at the exposed wire that had burnt him before he returned back to the task at hand, elbow deep in the panel that controlled the lights. Wires were cut and chewed through with little remorse or care, the damage causing the ship’s lights to malfunction and flicker, occasionally changing color at random intervals. For now they were a deep blue, making it hard to see the correct colors of the wires he needed to work on.

 

The corridor was empty and cool, the life support and air conditioning still working perfectly thank goddess, so he didn’t have to worry about the animals down the hall going without their heating or cooling units. With a few of the animals sick or recovering it wouldn’t do to have those systems failing right now.

 

The sound of something heavy dragging across the floor met his ears, coming from his left side and increasing in volume as it crept closer.

 

He spared a glance, seeing the hulking, half plated, half scaled body of Padscha. The large creature was easily many times his size, only fitting in the corridor by sheer luck and determination on her part it seemed. She was lizard like in appearance only, everything else was just her being a huge cat to Lance’s knowledge. From the back of her neck down her back was hard plated skin, overlapping slightly to create the appearance of armor. Her head reminded Lance of a dragon, chin jutted out to a point, her oddly square teeth fitting together perfectly with her mouth closed.

 

Complimenting her look was a mane of dark purple that hung in a shaggy heap down her neck. Her face was nothing more than a metal plate, whether natural or man made Lance couldn’t tell. Aliens and on extension alien creatures were as wild in traits as anything he’d ever seen. All he knew was that nothing of her description came up in any species guide he searched through. So for now her origins were a mystery.

 

Despite being a rescue from a few months back she took a shine to Lance like none other, and had stubbornly stayed on the ship when he had tried to take her back to where he had first found her after she had recovered from her injuries and burns. Being that she was larger than him by leagues there was little he could do to try and get her off the ship.

 

Though now, as she dropped a slobber covered flashlight from between her teeth he found he didn’t really mind her company at his side.

 

“Thanks baby girl.” He grabbed the flashlight carefully, flicking off the drool with a flick of his wrist, turning it on and getting back to trying to fix the lights that had now turned green.

 

Padscha huffed, shuffling herself until she was settled on the floor, head on her crossed claws as she watched Lance silently.

 

Or whatever she was doing, with no eyes to be seen and just a plate of metal for a face it was hard to tell.

 

A few minutes passed in silence, curses dropping from Lance’s lips whenever the cords sparked, jumping back in surprise each time. And each time earned what he assumed was an amused huff of breath from Padscha’s direction. Although whenever he’d turn to look the creature had pointedly turned her head away from him.

 

Moments later the lights flickered rapidly in a plethora of colors, so fast Lance had to close his eyes until the familiar white brightened his eyelids and let him know it was safe to look.

 

“Okay, now to see if it’s actually fixed or just on it’s white setting.” Lance mumbled, getting up with a grunt. He stepped over Padscha’s large arm, the creature looking over her shoulder back towards him as he left for the cockpit, huffing a breath as she settled back down for a nap, completely in the way of anyone that chose to walk down that particular path.

 

Just like a cat.

 

The cockpit of the ship, like every other space Lance occupied in his life, was decorated in a variety of photos, knick knacks, and trinkets. Photos of every kind were taped onto every free surface available, ranging from friend and family photos from years ago to photos taken as recently as last week of planets he’d visited and explored. Baubles and trinkets hung from where ever he was able to put them, the shiny trinkets swinging during flight and catching the light just right to glitter prettily across the photographs.

 

His next movements were familiar and practiced as he plopped into the worn cushion of the pilot seat, fitting snugly into it as he turned the screen displays on. His hands flew over the controls, long fingers flying swiftly over the keys like a professional pianist. His eyes were trained on the various display screens, running a diagnostic on the ship’s systems while simultaneously checking on the vitals of the few creatures he kept just down the corridor.

 

The heavy feeling of dread in his chest that he didn’t know he had dissipated instantly at the sight of the stable levels of each kennel unit below. A breath he hadn’t known he was holding left him in a relieved sigh as he realized everyone on board was pretty much alright.

 

The cushions let out a whisper of air as Lance leaned back into them, both hands on his face as he took a breath, dragging them down as he exhaled.

 

An exhale that he choked on when he saw what was outside the thick pane of glass that separated the cockpit from the vacuum of space.

 

“Quiznak don’t you know how to knock?”

 

The figure outside tilted their head in a familiar way Lance just knew they were rolling their eyes at him even with the helmet on, a suit covered hand coming up to knock lightly on the glass in what Lance was sure was supposed to be teasing.

 

“Oh haha very funny, just give me a heart attack out of nowhere why don’t you.” He muttered, even though he knew the other wasn’t able to hear him. Lance struck a thumb out behind him, not even waiting for an answer before he went back to his prior task, hearing two knocks in response before it went silent once more.

 

A flash of blue appeared at his side and without turning his attention away from the screen displays Lance buried a hand in soft fur, scratching between Kosmo’s ears.

 

“Your owner’s ridiculous you know that right? Doors exist for a reason.”

 

Kosmo only glanced at Lance, side eyeing him for a moment before closing them again as the blue paladin kept up his scratching.

 

Apparently Kosmo did indeed know how ridiculous his owner was.

 

A hiss of air caused Kosmo’s ears to perk, instantly lowering barely a tick later as familiar steps sounded across the room.

 

“The ability to answer calls exists too.” Keith said in lieu of an introduction, stopping to stand at Lance’s unoccupied side to his left, arm resting on the headrest of the pilot chair casually as if he’d done it a hundred times over. (He had)

 

Lance’s face fell into a confused frown, fingers flying over to bring up any calls he’d missed. Keith’s was the most recent, the time stamp stating the other had made the call only minutes before Lance had spotted him.

 

“Sorry, was rebooting the ship’s systems, there’s a problem with the lights down the hall-”

 

“Is that why the hall lights were hot pink?”

 

“Yeah, you should’ve seen the neon blue earlier, the absolute best.” Lance said, voice dripping with both amusement and sarcasm, something Keith knew to be a Lance only trademark of his.

 

At his response Keith chuckled, soft and breathy, “Yeah I bet it was.” His voice had taken on a gentler tone, almost fond if one were to describe it. A tone Lance had taken notice of each time as the years passed by.

 

“What brings you to my humble abode anyway? The Blade actually giving you a break?” Lance teased.

 

“Would you believe me if I said they were?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Another laugh, somehow softer than the last, “Figures. I was just in the neighborhood, thought I’d stop by for a visit. Besides, Kosmo missed you.”

 

At the sound of his name the canine perked a bit from where he had his head laid across Lance’s lap, bright yellow eyes looking up at the both of them before closing again to Lance petting down his neck.

 

“You sure about that?” Lance questioned, eyebrow raised as he looked at Kosmo thoughtfully.

 

“Yeah, you’re the only one he plays fetch for. And I’m pretty sure you’re the one he goes to when he goes missing.”

 

“Maybe he goes to someone else, how do you know he comes to me?” Lance side eyed Keith playfully, the other rolling his eyes and pointing a thumb behind him.

 

Right in the direction of the soft cushioned dog bed that was littered with a few of Kosmo’s trinkets and toys he’d come back with. A few of which Keith recognized, having gotten a few of them for the space dog himself.

 

Lance didn’t even dignify that with an answer.

 

Not that he could have, the sound of loud growling and what sounded like metal being scratched on echoed from the corridor distracted anyone from answering anything.

 

“What the?-”

 

Lance jumped up from the seat, nearly knocking into Keith in the process. If it wasn’t for Keith’s fast reflexes he’d probably have a bloody nose right about now. But as it stood both Keith and Kosmo jumped, their reactions delayed for a split second before they went after the former blue paladin, following him down the corridor right on his heels.

 

The sight that met them was comical at best.

 

Padscha had more or less gotten her head stuck in the wall, right where the metal panel had been stripped they could only see her from her neck down, the rest of her head well into the wall of the ship. Her claws were scrabbling for purchase on the walls and floor at her sides, loud growls echoed through the walls as she tried to push herself further in. It was clear to anyone that saw her that she was going after something in the wall.

 

“Padscha!” Lance kneeled down on her left side, minding her claws that she instinctively stilled at his presence.

 

 

“What are you do-” There was a loud, shrill squeak from inside the wall, a growl from Padscha, a crunch, and then silence, the large creature finally settling and moving slowly backwards to get her head from inside the wall, letting Lance control her pace as he moved the various cords and wires from getting wrapped around her head and neck.

 

When she was finally free she sat back on her haunches, half of some small creature hanging from her mouth, clearly dead and unmoving. Lifting her head up she ate it in two bites like a gator would, a low rumble of a pleased purr starting up in her chest as she finished her snack.

 

Silence blanketed the space.

 

“Well…at least now I know whatever chewed the cords won’t be coming back.” Lance spoke, breaking the quiet.

 

Keith looked up at Padscha, who more or less looked like she was smiling. But only about as much as she could with a mouth of teeth that reminded him of the teeth of a zipper. His gaze fell back to Lance, who had kneeled on the ground and was trying to straighten up the new mess of cords and wires that lay live and sparking a bit, the resulting actions causing the lights to flicker sporadically in a spectrum of colors before they finally evened out to their default white.

 

“Of course all it took to fix it was a giant lizard having a snack.” Lance said amused, putting the metal panel back in it’s proper place, a blue glow outlining the edge before it sealed seamlessly back into the wall.

 

Sitting back onto his heels Lance looked at the wall for a moment before he tilted his head back to look at Keith, “You staying for dinner?”

 

The question seemed to catch Keith off guard, a small bit of hesitation on his part that caused his reaction time to slow just a fraction. Not long enough of a pause to be awkward but long enough for Lance to take notice.

 

“Yeah-yeah I got time.” Keith stuttered out.

 

Kosmo looked unimpressed.

 

* * *

 

After a brief shower and a fresh change of clothes, to rid the feel of hours of sweat and aches spent sitting on the floor to fix the electrical wiring, the two were seated on the floor of the cockpit, plenty of cushions to sit on to keep the cold from chilling them.

 

Lance was scrolling through one of the database from earlier, half of a thick noodle hanging from his spork as he chewed, ignoring it as he looked through the information at his leisure.

 

“You need to eat.”

 

A breathy snort left Lance. “Abuela’s been talking to you huh?”

 

“Demanding more like. Please don’t tell her I said that.”

 

A laugh now, “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

 

Another moment of silence passed, only broken by utensils scraping the food trays and Lola’s even breaths as she napped against the side of Keith's outstretched leg. It had taken her awhile to get used to Keith and now it was like she'd never lashed out at him when they had first met and paralyzed him from the neck down for over an hour.

 

Kosmo mirrored her on Lance's side, his head laid on Lance's lap, the rest of his body curled behind his back and hips like a cushion.

 

“Everyone misses you back home you know. Every time I visit Raquel asks when you’re coming back. And Veronica says she’s going to come up here herself and drag you home by the ear.” Keith joked, lightening up the mood.

 

“I’ll probably visit next week then.” Lance answered lightly, brows pinched as he read through whatever information was on the datapad. “Oh see that’s gross, starfish should be the only ones to do that, not mammals.”

 

“What are you reading?” Keith asked, more curious about the subject of the datapad with Lance's last remark.

 

“Apparently there's some type of mammal on the next planet I'm visiting that throws up its insides on its prey, liquefies it halfway then slurps everything back up so it can digest it fully.”

 

“I actually regret asking now.”

 

“How do you think I felt reading that?”

 

 

Dinner remained quiet aside from small conversation. And surprisingly enough it was Keith who kept it up, explaining how everyone was doing and what they were up to.

 

As Allura's prime diplomat, Hunk was currently trying to bridge some sort of treaty between two warring factions a few galaxies over.

 

Shiro mostly stayed home, fixing up old bikes and cars in his spare time while Adam worked during the day as an instructor at the Garrison still. Shiro had gotten a service dog named Papaya to keep him company. Luckily the exuberant rottie was smart enough not to mess with Adam's cat too badly, mostly just laying a few feet from the cream colored tabby or whining pitifully when she took her dog bed.

 

Allura had just restored a few planets from the Zaphrex system and after a week or two of rest(even though she didn’t need it but only conceded at Romelle's insistence) they were going straight to the Veram system to restore a few more planets there as well.

 

Pidge was still grounded.

 

That last part had Lance laughing hysterically, taking a few minutes before he could fully calm down.

 

And before the both of them knew it, it was late into the night. Or enough hours had passed that they were both getting tired, plates long gone empty and placed to the side.

 

“I better get going, pretty sure its getting late back at the base.” Keith said, standing up and stretching out his back, satisfying cracks echoing through the small room.

 

“Help me up.” Lance demanded, holding both arms up towards Keith and making grabby hands towards him.

 

Keith rolled his eyes but helped him anyways, pulling Lance up to stand a pace or two in front of him, leaving a disgruntled Kosmo and Lola on the floor.

 

“Well, I’ll see you next week then?” Keith said, the end presented as more of a question, head tilted to the side and looking closely at lance for an answer or response at least.

 

“Yeah, you visiting them too?”

 

“Might as well, haven't spent time with Shiro in awhile and he'll get on my case about it if I don't.”

 

“I can see that, I’ll see you then.” Lance waved Keith off with a smile, the bright flash of blue as Kosmo teleported him back to base not quick enough to keep Lance from noticing the light dusting of pink on Keith's cheeks when he realized they hadn't necessarily stopped holding hands.

 

He really was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just gonna turn into a slow, simmering burn isn't it.
> 
> Yes, yes it is.
> 
> Should have probably just made these into one multi chapter fic but oh well.


End file.
